There are already known cut-depth limiting devices for portable power tools, which comprise a cut-depth guide unit and a stop unit, the latter having a stop element that, for the purpose of limiting a depth of cut, has a capability to move relative to the cut-depth guide unit along a cut-depth guide path of the cut-depth guide unit.